Char'on
Char’on was a male Defel that was chief enforcer and bodyguard for Vance Tremmell on the desert world of Cambis. A former prospector and occasional pit-fighter, Char’on came to Cambis in search of work and was enslaved by Kovor Tull to help work in one of the crime lord’s many mines. Char’on won his freedom by teaming up with Vance Tremmell in a pit fight, beating Tull’s champion fighter. Char’on went on to assist Tremmell in his plan to usurp power from the criminal lord in Port Haven, Mister Mixt. Once Tremmell’s group had succeeded in their plan, Char’on was asked to stay on with Vance and be his bodyguard. Char’on eventually became Tremmell’s chief enforcer, even working as the man’s majordomo from time to time. Char’on is gruff and not willing to back down from a fight. He’s quickly learned to play off of his species; rarity in the galaxy and uses his “myth” to intimidate others and gain advantages. Char’on is quick to respond to insults, usually with physical violence. He does carry a sense of honor or chivalry, believing that women are to be respected and never hurt or humiliated. RPG D6 Stats Type: Criminal Enforcer DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D+2, Blind Fighting 7D+2, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 7D, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 (s)Business: Port Town 6D+2, Intimidation 8D+1, Languages 4D+1, Streetwise 6D, Value 4D+2, (s)Value: Prospecting 6D+2, Willpower 7D MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 5D, Command 5D+1, Con 6D, Hide 4D+1, Gambling 6D, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 6D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 4D+1 Brawling 8D+1, Lifting 5D+2, Stamina 6D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Demolition 5D+1, First Aid 3D+1, Security 5D+2 Special Skills: Blind Fighting: Time to use: one round. Defel can use this skill instead of their brawling or melee combat when deprived of their sight visors or otherwise rendered blind. Blind Fighting teaches the Defel to use its senses of smell and hearing to overcome any blindness penalties. Special Abilities: Light Blind: Defel eyes can only detect ultraviolet light, and presence of any other light effectively blinds the Defel. Defel can wear special sight visors which block out all other light waves, allowing them to see, but if a Defel loses its visor, the difficulty of any task involving sight is increased by one level. Claws: The claws of the Defel can inflict Strength +2D damage. Invisibility: Defel receive a +3D bonus when using the sneak skill. Story Factors: Overconfidence: Most Defel are comfortable knowing that if they wish to hide, no one will be able to spot them. They often ignore surveillance equipment and characters who might have special perception abilities when they should not. Reputation: Defel are considered to be a myth by most of the galaxy - therefore, when they are encountered, they are often thought to be supernatural beings. Most Defel in the galaxy enjoy taking advantage of this perception. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 5 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Sight Visor, Vibroblade (STR+2D), Blaster Rifle (5D), Blaster Pistol (4D+1), Bandolier, Utility Belt, Comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters